


Interconnected

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Poems and Such [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Prose Poem, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Loves Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Sam sees when he looks at Dean.</p><p>Basically,<br/>slightly angsty<br/>Prosaic poetry<br/>*ARTWORK NOW ADDED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interconnected

 

Every part of me  
Cries out for you.  
My body, my mind, my soul.  
After all, what am I without you?  
Just a body made up of water and bone.  
Breathing, eating, sleeping,  
But merely existing.  
Not living.  
Caught in the never ending push and pull  
Of the world.  
Space and time continue,  
But I stay the same.  
Stuck.  
Waiting for you.

 

You are so beautiful,  
My brother, my lover,  
So beautiful, and you don't even see it.  
When you look at your reflection  
All you see is the ugly facade  
That you build up in your mind.  
But you are lovely.

 

To me, you are the most  
Beautiful thing in the universe.  
So precious.  
There's so many truly ugly things  
In this world.  
We know that more than most;  
So many ugly things, yet you shine  
So bright, untarnished,  
Untouched by the filth we live in.

 

I love you without saying a word,  
Instead, I show my love through  
Lingering glances, a hand  
Softly brushed against your cheek,  
Letting you pick the music  
When I drive,  
Even though I'm supposed to be able to choose,  
A smile turned your direction  
For no other reason than to see  
Your smile in return.

 

You say it back  
When you buy me salad  
Instead of junk food,  
When you hold me close  
At night 'till the nightmare stops,  
When you play soft rock  
Instead of AC/DC or Metallica,  
Through gentle touches  
When we make love.

 

We are twined together  
Body, mind, and soul.  
Two separate halves,  
But together we're whole.  
You 'n' me against the world.  
SamandDean, forever connected  
Together as one.

 


End file.
